oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fishing Trawler
Fishing Trawler is a Fishing minigame run by Murphy that players can play at Port Khazard. Players need a minimum of level 15 Fishing to participate. Players board a trawler boat and work as a team to prevent the boat from sinking as they are sailed for 12 minutes around the sea. It can be overwhelming for a single player, so it is recommended to bring friends, a clan, or other experienced fishers. Travel *Both Ardougne and Yanille teleport spells will get players relatively close to Port Khazard. *Fairy Ring code DJP is just north of Port Khazard. *The Charter Ship has a stop in Port Khazard. Playing the game Players will need to repair leaks in the sides of the boat with swamp paste and the fishing nets with rope when they get torn. It is recommended that each player brings about 150 swamp paste, 10 ropes, and a bailing bucket depending on the size of the team. Larger teams will experience far more leaks and torn nets than smaller teams, although it can be very advantageous to have a player stationed at each leak spot and several extra players to bail or fix the net. All the needed items are available in the Port Khazard general store, which now stocks unlimated since the update so you wont have to worry about running out. Swamp paste can be obtained cheaply in the Mort'ton building store. Successful teams will be returned to the Port Khazard dock where they can inspect the trawler net for a reward of any saltwater fish they are able to catch up to their fishing level. This is the only way for high level fishers to obtain manta rays and sea turtles. A deposit box just south of the net facilitates return of a player's catch to the bank. The amount of Fishing experience a player gains on a successful trip on the trawler ship is equal to 40 percent of their total catch's experience value if gained from normal fishing. For example, each Swordfish caught will give 40 experience rather than the normal 100. Experience is given when the trip ends, regardless of what items are dumped from the net. Unsuccessful teams will find themselves swimming above a sinking ship after the ship fills with water. They must climb onto a barrel in order to be returned to the shore north of Port Khazard. Other Info *Currently, world 116 and 114 are slightly official Trawler worlds. *The update on 20-Mar-2007 changed the way each player's catch is calculated and greatly increased the yield of high level fish for high level players. *Many players are unhappy that players don't actually have to do any work to get the rewards. As long as they're on a boat that doesn't sink, a player will receive fish. *There is a rumor that letting water fill the boat will increase players' catch of some of the rarer types of fish, i.e. Turtles and manta rays. Jagex has confirmed this to be false. *Swamp paste is often lost when it is used to fill a hole while the screen is loading between "empty" and "water filled" ship types and when another player is filling the same hole. In both cases it will use a swamp paste but won't have any effect. *During an update, the Trawler Mini-Game was secretly updated to stop people from using High Level Alchemy during the game. External links *Knowledge Base Category:Minigames